Mi hermosa chica infiel
by jessica nolasco
Summary: Denle una oportunidad y pasen a leer es una adaptación Bechloe de un one-shot Después de un año de relación con Jesse, Beca decide que finalmente llegó el momento de dar el gran paso y tener su primera vez con la persona a la que ama sólo que, para sorpresa de su novio, no se trata de él... .


**Primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a la autora de este one-shot con temática SwanQueen que me permitió adaptarlo para este bello fandom llamado bechloe. La autora de la historia es SwenObsessed** **y todos los derechos de la historia son de ella. Esta historia al igual que los personajes de pitch perfect no me pertenecen.**

 **Importante: Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

 **A leer y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

\- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto, Beca! - Él le gritó. Esta era como la millonésima pelea que tenían desde que empezaron a salir un año atrás. Y de nuevo, la razón de su discusión era que él quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella y la morena aún no estaba lista.

\- ¡Dijiste que no tenías problema alguno en esperar hasta que me sintiera preparada para hacerlo! Bueno, yo aún no estoy lista. - Ella dijo. - No estoy haciéndolo a propósito... - ¿O sí lo hacía? - Es solo que estoy asustada.

\- Oh, vamos... ¡Tienes dieciocho años ya! ¡¿Qué tipo de fenómeno es todavía virgen a esa edad?! - Dios, cada vez que Jesse actuaba de esta manera conseguía ganarse su odio. Ella estaba lista para tener su primera vez, pero no con él. No lo amaba. Sólo estaba con él porque su madre así lo deseaba y ella nunca la desobedecía, pero ya estaba harta. Le daba igual lo que su familia pensara, lo que Cora le dijera. Ya tenía edad suficiente para decidir por su propia cuenta

con quién estar y a quién amar.

\- Bueno, yo soy esa "clase de bicho raro" que todavía no tuvo sexo a esta edad. Lamento decepcionarte. - Dijo Beca con orgullo, haciendo que él se molestara más. - Adiós, Jesse. - Añadió y dejó el apartamento de su, ahora, ex novio.

De camino a casa, cogió el teléfono y llamó a su mejor amiga. Chloe. Eran amigas desde que tenían tan sólo cinco años de edad. La morena le preguntó si tenía un rato libre porque necesitaba hablar con ella y pasar algún tiempo juntas. Obviamente, la pelirroja le nunca le diría que no a ella y le aseguró que en menos de media hora estaría en su casa y que también compraría algo de comida y cervezas para tener una noche de películas juntas, como acostumbraban hacer desde pequeñas.

Después de mucho tiempo charlando, viendo algunas películas y riendo a carcajadas con sus bocas llenas de pizza, se dieron cuenta de que era tarde ya, y que la morena se veía algo cansada. Chloe tomó su abrigo ya que era hora de irse, pero Beca la detuvo diciéndole que necesitaba que se quedase con ella. No quería estar sola. No esa noche. La pelirroja aceptó así que caminaron directamente hacia la habitación. Su apartamento no era muy grande, pero la habitación era perfecta y tenía una cama matrimonial que sus padres compraron para ella cuando se había mudado a su nuevo hogar.

Ahora estaban en la cama hablando de nuevo. Chloe no había traído otra ropa y le era incómodo dormir con sus jeans, así que Beca le prestó una de las enormes camisetas que solía usar como pijama. Ambas sólo llevaban puesto eso y sus bragas, sin sujetador. Ninguna de las dos se avergonzaba por tener que dormir juntas o por llevar poca ropa debido a que solían hacerlo bastante seguido y esta sólo era una noche más... Bueno, no lo era. Esta noche sería especial. O eso era lo que la joven morena esperaba.

Miró a su Chloe. Sí, su Chloe... Estaba completamente enamorada de ella desde hacía años pero jamás se animó a confesarlo. Decidió preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber desde que salió de la casa de Jesse:

\- Chlo, ¿será que puedo preguntarte una cosa? - Ella dijo. La pelirroja se giró un poco para mirarla de una mejor manera y asintió, así que ella continuó: - Si tienes una novia, - Beca sabía que Chloe era lesbiana. - y ella es todavía virgen y cada vez que quieres hacer "eso", te rechaza porque no se siente preparada todavía, ¿qué harías?

\- Yo esperaría por ella, por supuesto. - Beca forzó una sonrisa y respiró profundamente. ¿Por qué su novio no pensaba igual? Claro estaba que Jesse era un hombre y Chloe una mujer y quizás no era lo mismo, pero si realmente la amaba como decía, no dudaría en esperarla... Aunque ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera, no quería acostarse con él.

Chloe la miró de nuevo y la besó dulcemente en la frente. - Jesse de nuevo, ¿verdad? - Su amiga solo asintió y ella continuó: - No te preocupes por él, Becs. Ya te dije que es un idiota.

\- Me dijo que soy un fenómeno porque tengo dieciocho años y aún no tuve sexo... Es sólo que no quiero hacerlo con él.

\- Chloe la miraba y escuchaba con mucha atención - Es decir, sé que es mi novio y todo eso, pero yo no quiero que él sea mi primera vez. No quiero hacer el amor con Jesse.

\- Déjame ver si entiendo... Estás lista para hacerlo, ¿pero no con él? - Repitió como procesando lo que Beca acaba de decir. Esta se sentó en la cama y Chloe hizo lo mismo, sentándose justo en frente de ella. Ahora estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Ya encontraste al hombre indicado o todavía no? - Sintió una punzada en su estómago al preguntarle eso y realmente temía por la respuesta de la morena. Ya bastantes celos sentía porque Jesse era novio de su amiga, si había otro hombre más en su vida… eso la destrozaría completamente. Era la primera vez en todos sus años de amistad que hablaban de esto, acerca de su virginidad. Ella no dijo una palabra, sólo se limitó a asentir, dejándola un poco confundida y decepcionada. Nuevamente, otra persona tenía el amor de aquella a la que

ella amaba. Pero eran amigas, la apoyaría en todas sus decisiones aunque luego tuviese que llorar noches enteras por no poder besarla como quería. - Vamos, soy tu mejor amiga. Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí... Si ya encontraste al chico indicado, puedes decirme. No voy a darle un puñetazo en la cara, te lo prometo. - Beca soltó una fuerte carcajada. Su pelirroja siempre conseguía hacerla reír en momentos serios como ese. Y también, Chloe siempre era muy celosa cuando se trataba de ella. Una vez más, la morena respiró hondo y, finalmente se animó a decirlo.

\- Es que... Primero y principal, no es un chico. - Chloe la miró confundida, entonces Beca continuó: - Es una mujer y...

\- Respiró profundamente una vez más, armándose de coraje y luego continuó: - Y ella se encuentra justo enfrente de mí. - Dijo en un susurro para luego mirar hacia abajo, completamente avergonzada. La pelirroja no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Su hermosa reina quería que ella fuera la primera en hacerle el amor. Beca... Su pequeña Becs quería perder su virginidad con ella. - Por favor, no te enojes conmigo por lo que dije. - Dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Beca estaba aterrada. No quería estropear la maravillosa amistad que tenían pero sentía que iba a estallar si no confesaba sus sentimientos hacia aquella pelirroja insoportable a la que amaba tanto y que la conocía mejor

que nadie.

\- No, por supuesto que no estoy enojada contigo. Es sólo que no estaba esperando que dijeras eso. Me has tomado por sorpresa... - Dijo Chloe, haciendo que Beca bajara la mirada nuevamente, sonrojándose. Se veía tan linda cuando se sonrojaba. Bueno, era linda todo el tiempo.

\- Olvida que dije eso. Vamos a dormir y hagamos de cuenta esto no sucedió. - La joven se acostó, cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Chloe realmente quería reírse. Le causaba mucha ternura lo avergonzada que estaba. Hizo lo mismo que la morena y luego la abrazó. Sus pechos estaban pegados a la espalda de la pequeña latina.

Cuidadosamente, bajó su mano y empezó a acariciar suavemente su pierna. Beca abrió los ojos de nuevo y se volteó para mirarla. Se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azulados mirándola con deseo, mientras que las manos de la pelirroja se acercaban poco a poco a sus pechos por debajo de la holgada camiseta. Podía sentir su cálido toque sobre su suave piel.

Cloe se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios con dulzura, pero ese beso se convirtió en uno muy intenso cuando Beca, todavía sorprendida, abrió la boca para dejar que su lengua encontrara la de la pelirroja. Chloe siguió tocando el cuerpo de su amada, logrando que esta comenzara a hacer lo mismo con el suyo y gimió cuando sintió sus dedos jugando con uno de sus pezones. Cloe detuvo el beso y le preguntó:

\- ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?

\- Sí, Chloe. Estoy segura... Quiero ser tuya y de nadie más. - Respondió casi sin aliento. Sabía que nadie la cuidaría y la amaría como ella. Nunca.

La peliroja sonrió y la besó de nuevo. Ayudó a su amada a quitarse la camiseta y luego se quitó la suya, siguiendo luego con las bragas de ambas. Extrañamente, por primera vez en su corta vida, la morena no se sintió nada insegura sobre su cuerpo. Chloe la miró, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus ojos y besó castamente sus labios.

\- No puedes ser más perfecta, Becs. - Dijo, causando que su chica se sonrojara y mordiera su labio inferior. La besó una vez más y luego comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos, jugando un poco con sus pezones, para después bajar a su vientre y a su parte más íntima. Al llegar allí, la miró como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso y la morena asintió sin soltar el labio que tenía aprisionado entre sus dientes. Chloe empezó a frotar su clítoris con el pulgar, haciéndola jadear suavemente y luego reemplazó el dedo por su lengua, dándole pequeños golpecitos, tomándolo entre sus labios y realizando movimientos circulares sobre el mismo.

La pelirroja introdujo lentamente y con mucho cuidado un dedo en el sexo de Beca, haciéndola gemir.

\- Dime si te duele, Becs, voy a detenerme de inmediato. - Dijo. Beca asintió. Con suavidad, Chloe comenzó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera de su amada. Los gemidos de la morena fueron aumentando a medida que su cuerpo iba acostumbrándose a ese pequeño y agradable "intruso".

Al notar que ya estaba lista, la joven de ojos azulados introdujo otro dedo, repitiendo el mismo proceso una vez más mientras su lengua seguía jugando con ese punto tan sensible excitando no solo a su morena, sino que a ella misma también.

Beca alcanzó su primer orgasmo en cuestión de minutos. Nunca se había sentido tan bien. Jamás pensó que podría sentir tanto placer.

Cloe se acostó nuevamente a su lado y la besó profundamente, haciendo que la morena probara su propia esencia en los labios de su amada. Beca bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna de su pelirroja y la acarició tímidamente, sintiendo cómo sus dedos se mojaban inmediatamente al tocar aquella zona donde la humedad de Chloe se concentraba.

Inmediatamente, sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a calentarse y excitarse nuevamente. Ese efecto tenía Chloe en ella.

Sonrió contra sus labios, se animó a ir un poco más lejos, acarició con avidez el hinchado sexo de su exasperante pelirroja.

Para su sorpresa, Chloe tomó su mano haciendo que se detuviera. La joven morena la miró confundida pensando que

había hecho algo mal...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Beca preguntó temerosa. Chloe la miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, Becs. No estás obligada a nada.- La morena sólo sonrió y le dijo:

\- Quiero hacerlo, Chloe. Quiero darte el mismo placer que acabas de darme tú a mi. - Ella la miró con una cara divertida y se acercó de nuevo para besarla. Beca hizo que su pelirroja se recostara, esta vez su espalda tocando el colchón, y bajó lenta y tortuosamente sus bragas. Se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y besó su cuello y sus pechos mientras seguía acariciando su intimidad. Mirando a sus perfectos ojos claros, dejó que dos de sus dedos adentraran en su cuerpo, causando que la pelirroja arqueara la espalda, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo de placer.

\- No sabes lo mucho que esperé por esto, Becs... - Dijo Chloe, besándola. Beca comenzó a mover sus dedos, sintiéndose completamente motivada por los gestos y sonidos que hacía su hermosa pelirroja, los mismos que ella hizo un rato antes, y que demostraban el tremendo placer que le estaba dando. Chloe bajó sus manos y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que la morena. La habitación se llenó con sus gemidos. Ambas se sentían como si estuvieran en el cielo.

Beca siempre supo que Chloe era la persona perfecta para dar ese paso tan importante y, claramente, no la defraudó. Después de un largo rato, ambas llegaron a la cima, gritando el nombre de la otra. Cansada, Beca se acostó a su lado y Chloe rápidamente la abrazó, besando su frente.

\- Te amo, Chloe. - Le dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Beca. - La besó apasionadamente. - Deberíamos darnos una ducha, cariño. - Dijo Chloe y juntas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el baño.

A la mañana siguiente, Beca despertó al oír que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Después de eso… Jesse entró.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda es esto, Beca?! - Gritó.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - La morena preguntó, asombrada, cubriendo un poco más su cuerpo con las sábanas.

\- ¡Eres una perra traidora! ¿Que aún no estabas preparada para hacerlo? Oh, claro. Ahora puedo ver que en realidad eres una maldita puta, Beca. - Jesse dijo al verlas a ambas desnudas. Estaba completamente enojado. Chloe se puso rápidamente la camiseta, caminó hacia él y le dio un puñetazo.

\- Nunca vuelvas a llamarla así, ¿me oíste? - Le gritó. El muchacho estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe a la pelirroja pero, a pesar de ser mujer, esta era más fuerte que él y detuvo su puño con una mano. Beca, aún cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas, se acercó a ellos con ira.

\- ¡Fuera de mi casa ahora mismo, Jesse! - Ella dijo y Chloe la agarró por la cintura para protegerla. Jesse no dijo ni una sola palabra y salió de la casa, lanzando las copias de las llaves que Beca le había dado justo delante de los pies de esta.

Cuando oyeron el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, finalmente respiraron. Ninguna de las dos notó que estaban conteniendo la respiración.

\- Gracias, Chlo... - Dijo la morena.

\- No, gracias a ti, mi hermosa chica infiel. - Chloe respondió haciéndola reír. Ella la golpeó en el brazo fingiendo estar enojada, pero no pudo.

\- Te odio. - Beca añadió riendo. La pelirroja la tomó entre sus brazos y la tiró sobre la cama, haciéndola reír como una niña pequeña. Besó esos hermosos labios que tanto le gustaban. La miró con sus ojos azulados llenos de deseo y dijo:

\- Vamos a ver si de verdad me odias... - Y comenzaron a hacer el amor una vez más.

 **Hola, soy nueva por aquí y ya que he visto que no hay muchos Fics bechloe en español me decidi por adaptar este one-shot que espero les haya gustado, tengo pensado adaptar mas historias para bechloe, pero quería empezar con esta pequeña para ver si les gustaba y ver si continuó con las demás adaptaciones o no D: Dejen sus opiniones ya sean buena o malas las leeré encantada :)**


End file.
